


Over the wall the other path - what if ...

by fateavernicus



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fateavernicus/pseuds/fateavernicus
Summary: dec - hi just wondering about the show over the garden wall. a what if scene happened -========say they never found wirt's body. and greg grew to a teen/ pre-adult collage being consolidated with wirt's friends and family in his childhood. growing up happy but hollow most of them notice greg seem hollowed





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my 1st try so forgive me. and i dont really get how to do a proper ... well see it for your self how i typed it...

say they never found wirt's body. and greg grew to a teen/ pre-adult collage being consolidated with wirt's friends and family in his childhood. growing up happy but hollow most of them notice greg seem hollowed  
\---  
greg still believed wirt still stayed behind to free all the lost souls from the garden. --- every year he would wait by the river side hoping to see a sign of his brother. - when his 17 ~ 19 years old. his at the river side on the day they were separated waiting and skipping classes. people are wondering where is he and a few know why. then one day, while contemplating on that event where greg was found and wirt went missing.  
====  
then 2 kids similar to them (physical different by similar to attitude) --- appear and ask why is he waiting on the river side. the younger says his stomach is in pain. the older one scolds the younger for talking to strangers. ==-- then the younger says he sees greg for a few years doing the same thing  
\---  
siting by the river side the whole day till afternoon. --- greg says "I'm waiting for my Brother" both look at him confused. and ask if they want to hear a story (adjust since it's children and the concept of death is unfamiliar to them or the twisted ness of the event.) about a brave warrior and magician.  
\---  
then at the end of the story the younger kids had a flash of thought. the description of the magician and says "I see a floaty hat thats pointy and a leafy cape." the older kid scolds him again for making stuff up. -- then the younger kid irate and a angry shouts, a description that the hat and cape would float up during the day and sink down in afternoon on the other side of the river. and small birds would fly around it. and lots of roots and black stuff would blob out the same time greg would visit the river.(hinting that wirt was victorious against the beast)  
\---  
greg looking pale and distress grab the younger kid and scaring him and the older sibling tackling him to free his brother since greg action was abrupt.--- he says his apology and desperately asking for directions where is the "cap and cape" --- the older brother cling to the younger brother. ready to say "no" saw the desperate face of greg and ask the younger to lead the way.  
\---  
the older still confused and now worried about what the innocent younger brother meant by the description --- it was getting late the sun was going down then the moon was rising slowly. the other side of the lake was really far. --- the they were at the place. the younger brother was happily saying his favorite stuff. and the older brother was silent and steern with a glare at greg and concern look for his younger brother.  
\--  
greg saw the "cap and cape" with a horrified and confused looked broke down and knelled. the older brother jumped into a fighting stance and the younger looking confused. (greg saw something the kids din't see was the body in perfect condition. missing signs of a normal lifeless body would have. all of them see something else).  
\---  
then the older brother said "a huge log with a black moss like thing wrapping and a pointy end that's black" "this is the thing you were talking about" directing this to greg.  
\---  
the younger "what are you talking about there the cap is floaty and pointy the cape is full of roots its just a piece of clothing's" --- then out of no where greg looking like a pale ghost. grab the brother's and hug and turning them away from the scene saying "thank you" sobbing and whimpering. then the kids slowly followed gred and whimper.  
\---  
then someone came walking along the river it was the kids mother. she had a concern look and started running after seeing her kids being hug by a random stranger shouting " HEY YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY KIDS" her voice was so loud that other people heard and started to look where the scene was happening.  
\---  
she then grab her kids and punched greg. greg a little more in control of him self looking still at the "cape and cap" desperately said in a loud shaking voice "some please call for help please! the number someone call it" --- looking confused the mother glanced at the direction where greg was looking. shock and horrified. she understood why greg was hugging them making sure they din't see it.  
\---  
out of no where gred pulled out his phone and asked the mother to make the call. with a face full of remorse and tears know his was in no condition to explain anything at all--- the other people who saw were chatting and surprise at what was in the river also called the number  
\---  
the mother making the call with her children in her arms glance at greg she saw him knelling and crying then suddenly. greg with a forced smile said in a mild tone "Welcome home, it's been a long time i've missed you brother .... .. Wirt" then a voice said "i'm back" greg and the mother heard this as well as the kids. but it was the kids who saw something more.  
\---  
prologue = later the ambulance and police came the mother was still there with her children. and greg's parents came as well wirt's few friends and his own came to see what happened. all he could do was point weakly and shaking arm to where wirt was being pulled out from the river.  
\---  
greg walked to the mother and said sorry. the mother understood and said sorry for the punching him. greg took a few step to the kids beside her and said "Thank you for showing me this place" with a teary eye and reddish pupils. the corpse was being placed in a bag, greg saw the body had no rot, nor was it destroyed no visible sign's of damage. and looked as if it was only sleeping. and with his parents talking with the police he said his final goodbye with a real smile "Sleep well and im fine" the last voice he ever here "im happy to know"  


**Author's Note:**

> just saying a what if after so many years kind of thing - and a scary dun-dun-dun about those 2 kids what if the victory was real but a different threat appeared.


End file.
